1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to bedding apparatus such as sleeping bags, sleeping blankets, rugs, and the like, and particularly to such bedding apparatus which are convertible to form a three-dimensional doll when folded in a nonuse position.
2. History of the Art
The concept of creating articles of bedding including sleeping bags, lap robes, blankets and the like which may be folded when not in use and stored to create an object having a utility other than that for which it was primarily designed, is generally known in the prior art. In applicant's pending United States patent application, Ser. No. 429,638, filed Sept. 30, 1982, there is disclosed a convertible sleeping bag and stuffed toy which is designed and constructed so as to be especially appealing to children. In such pending application, the sleeping bag includes a shaped pouch or pocket which is attached to the sleeping bag and which selectively receives the sleeping bag therein to form a three-dimensional figure when the sleeping bag is tucked into a nonuse position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,263 to Guglielmi, there is disclosed a combined coverlet and doll in which the coverlet has a doll attached thereto. When the coverlet is rolled up, it may be selectively secured in a rolled configuration behind the doll. The doll, however, does not receive the remainder of the sleeping bag therein and thus the rolled sleeping bag is always exposed and visibly evident to the observer.
Other prior developments in sleeping bags for children are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. D256,202 to Schmickel et al., and 4,236,263 to Allee. The Schmickel et al. patent discloses a sleeping bag in a configuration of a fish, and the Allee patent discloses a sleeping bag having an image of a creature thereon such as an alligator which is formed on the surface and extends from the sides thereof. Both the foregoing prior art patents do not provide means, however, for receiving the sleeping bag therein in order to create a separate three-dimensional doll or doll-like character when the sleeping bag is not in use.
Other examples of combined or convertible sleeping bags, mats, robes, and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,775 to Sartell, and 3,477,552 to Goldman. In each of these patents the robe or mat is selectively folded and received within pocket portions which are attached thereto so that the resulted article resembles a tote bag.